onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wano Country
Not happy http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1053136&postcount=29 Ignore the rudeness... This article has no references, it is dated. We cannot have articles like this on the wikia if we want credit as a source for reference. There should never be a reason for anyone to say we failed at anything. One-Winged Hawk 23:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wa or Wano? Shouldn't the name be Wa instead of Wano!? Because "Wa no Kuni" basically means country of Wa like what Japan used to be called before Nihon became the official country's name. MasterDeva 01:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :The kanji used were different, ワノ indeed can be read as Wano instead of 倭 that is Wa... Sorry for the trouble! MasterDeva 05:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah um, it kinda would've been best to have somebody else participate in the discussion else before actually moving it. Just because nobody else is talking doesn't mean everybody agrees with moving the page. People either couldn't find the discussion or the appropriate people to discuss the matter haven't logged on yet. Waiting for at least two to three responses could've saved you the trouble of finding out the problem by yourself ahead of time before moving the page.Mugiwara Franky 06:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::It sorted itself out so don't think too much about it! ^_^ MasterDeva 08:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: you can actually tell that it IS Wa no Kuni, not Wano, since the kanji used is 和, which we can recognize on the image appearing when they talked about the country, so yeah it should be Wa no Kuni. For the same argument, look the name Ka no Kuni, Ka means flower, so it's the flower country, so you can see the same "no" sound in both names, which makes I strongly believe it really should be the Wa no Kuni, and not Wano. Otherwise, Ka no Kuni should be Flowerno country, not Flower country. the "no" can act as a replacement for the "of" in english, like in "Country of Flowers" or in "Country of Wa". And last but not least, when we have the romanized version of Ka no Kuni, you wrote it as "Ka no", with Ka and no separated, but with Wa no Kuni, you wrote "Wano", with them stick together, that is clearly a sign of something wrong happening with the translations here. Ascheriit (talk) :::: It all makes sense if you consider it a pun on Japan's nickname "Wa no Kuni". I'm not an expert on Japanese, but afaik the "no" used in both Wano and Kano isn't the same one used for "of" in English. 14:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: Then, logically, it should be Kano Country, not Ka no Country, since it's the same no. But still, why do they show the kanji for Wa then ? On the picture that shows Wa no Kuni, there's the Wa symbol written. Ascheriit (talk) ::::: Well yeah, we also have it as Kano Country anyways. And I dunno, the only explanation I could give is that there's no kanji for "wano", so it's split into two. Answer might be different and maybe even simpler, but I don't know Japanese so I can't say for sure. Might want to ask a translator. 18:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Foreign Policy Correct me if I am wrong, but is Wano Country's "closed-door" policy, samurai tradition, flag, and non-affiliation with the WG reminiscient of Japan in like the 1800s or some time? Can I add that? Someone more qualified should probably check this. 15:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Samurai's Shouldn't we make a separate page for the samurai's instead of describing them here? Not enough info on them yet. Be patient Yeah, you have to wait.. The REAL first appearance If Onigashima's really considered part of the Wano Country, the first appearance of the Wano Country absolutely has to be changed from "Chapter 909" to "Chapter 793; Episode 736". -- 10:39, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Name Change The One Piece 2019 Calendar romanized Wano Kuni as “Wano Kingdom”. I think the name should be changed considering it’s the only official Japanese romanization Meshack (talk) 00:31, January 15, 2019 (UTC) It should be Wano Kingdom in that case because this isn't even an issue of romanization; it's more of a translation thing.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:18, January 15, 2019 (UTC) A picture would be nice, but otherwise don't have anything against it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:33, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Hmm... My issue is that kuni(国) alone means "country; land", not "kingdom"(that would be 王国, ōkoku). --JouXIII (talk) 09:28, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Just call it Wano. [[User talk:Gourd Roger|'(Right, Ed?)']] 09:41, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Jou is right. Merch in general is not really a viable source for spellings, or else we would've changed Perona to "Perhona" and Lucci to "Rucchi" long ago (before spellings were given in the manga itself). 16:50, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Merchandise is one of the lowest priorities for spellings. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Here's the source if you wanna see it. It's the only source at the moment. It's best to go with this until Oda or the guidebooks translated Kuni into something. Wano Kuni doesn't have multiple spellings like Perona or Iceburg. I say go with Wano Kingdom for now Meshack (talk) 23:35, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the link but I'm gonna have to say let's keep it as country. There are some sources that shouldn't be given weight even if a more official source hasn't romanized it yet. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:04, January 16, 2019 (UTC) I don't think Oda is even responsible for making the calendar, making it more non-canon. 04:14, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Again, it's the only official source. Country is a fan translation, not official. @Yatano a calendar has nothing to do with canonocity. It's a calendar Meshack (talk) 22:00, January 16, 2019 (UTC) One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Page Naming Guidelines#Bad Sources Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:33, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Eiichiro Staff recently posts tweets in English. I don't know how reliable they are but they translated ワノ国 as "Wano Country" and romanized Kozuki Oden's name (here). Cdwp22 (talk) 22:53, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Wano Country is not a kingdom. We cannot use it. --Klobis (talk) 07:08, February 20, 2019 (UTC) If we're gonna use Eiichiro Staff for name spellings, we gotta change Arc to Saga Meshack (talk) 05:40, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Mogura Port So, Mogura Port, do we list it as part of Hakumai or as the port one has to enter/leave the country? Because it being the only one of two ways of to entering Wano seems more important than a gondola ride into Hakumai.Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:46, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Confused as to why it can't be both? It is both part of Hakumai and one of two ports of entry. ???????? Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:21, September 4, 2019 (UTC) The other way of entering Wano is not a port and if there was going to be a page where to find more info on Mogura Port it would have to be on either the Wano page or the yet to be made Hakumai page.Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:51, September 4, 2019 (UTC) The coverage on Mogura Port in the article is fine as it is. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:29, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Temporary Resolution I can understand Rhavkin’s point about Kuri probably not having a Daimyo at first before Oden’s achievements, but to be honest, I agree with Kaido, even if it hasn’t been confirmed yet. Nonetheless, how about we just make a point about Kuri being lawless in Oden’s time, but save more details until we learn more about the past Kurozumi power struggle?Awareness Bringer 00:49, December 14, 2019 (UTC) I am not saying not to mention Kuri's status, just that we can't know what change brought the Kurozumi plot, and since it was said Orochi's grandfather poisoned his fellow daimyos "one by one" it means more then one family suffered loses, and it might have brought both, more, or none of the changes we know of. Rhavkin (talk) 01:14, December 14, 2019 (UTC) I am not trying to assume which region the Kurozumis ruled over or which daimyo families died out. It is just simple facts. There are 5 regions and there were five daimyo families. So, by basic math, each family ruled over 1 region. After the Kurozumi Family fell out of power, Kuri no longer had a daimyo and the Shimotsuki Family ruled over 2 regions. There is no assumption about which region the Kurozumi Family ruled over, nor is there any assumption about which family or families died out. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:29, December 14, 2019 (UTC) The why it currently is imply theater the event is what caused the changes, and while removing one family would create a vacancy that was filled by the Shimotsuki, a shogunate that would fix a new vacancy with an increased responsibility to another family, wouldn't have left another region rule-less, so there is a stronger possibility that the Kuri situation is unrelated. Also, there are five yakuza bosses, one for each region, but not Kuri. Rhavkin (talk) 20:54, December 14, 2019 (UTC)